Dans ses bras
by Xyze
Summary: ReiSaru, One-shot du point de vue de Saruhiko.


Hey internet !

Ici ma toute première fic, et la seule d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas la poster un jour, mais ça m'est venu, comme ça, plus d'un an après son écriture. Un petit truc sans prétention écrit d'une traite, qui j'espère plaira un peu à quelqu'un. Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait que deux fics ReiSaru en français, il a fallu que je réagisse u_u C'est un ship que j'adore, mais cette fic est seulement une des facettes de tout ce qui peut se passer dans ma tête quand je pense à eux. Ils sont tellement inspirants ! (Surtout une fois qu'on a décidé de prendre toutes les libertés qu'on veut, hm).

Bref, trève de blabla, voici le texte !

Possible TW: mention de viol

* * *

Une simple caresse sur la joue, un baiser sur l'épaule, et déjà tu frémissais. Doucement, Reisi t'apprivoisait, caressant, embrassant, cajolant ton corps avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il avait peur de te blesser. Au moindre mot de ta part, à la moindre tension trop intense, il arrêtait. Il était compréhensif, aimant, patient. Tu savais qu'il te désirait, ça se lisait parfois dans la manière dont ses yeux se posaient sur ton corps, dans la légère retenue que tu sentais parfois dans ses caresses. Tu ne savais pas quand tu serais prêt à lui offrir ce qu'il attend, si tu le serais un jour. Et tu avais peur de le rendre malheureux à force de le faire attendre, malgré ses paroles à ce propos. Il méritait tellement mieux que toi, et tous tes problèmes ...

Pourtant, tu ne pourrais te résoudre à le perdre. C'était égoïste, peut-être, mais il est la première personne à t'avoir réellement accepté. D'abord en t'acceptant parmi son clan, alors que ton passé était chez les Rouges. Ensuite en t'aimant. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Tu ne comprenais pas non plus comment il avait réussi à t'apprivoiser, à te faire sortir de ta coquille où chaque souffrance t'avait un peu plus précipité. Tu lui avais ouvert ton cœur, lui avait raconté ton histoire. Toute ton histoire, même les moments les plus sombres, que tu aurais pourtant voulu oublier, effacer, à défaut de ne jamais les avoir vécus. Ton enfance sans mère, abandonné à un père abject, qui t'avait fait tant de mal, qui prenait un malin plaisir à briser tout ce que tu aimais, tout ce que tu créais. Jamais un mot tendre, jamais un câlin. Toujours des remarques assassines, des actions cruelles.

Et cet horrible moment. Cette fois où un ami de ton père passant du temps à la maison, après avoir bu, avait abusé de toi. Ce moment que tu avais vécu encore et encore dans tes cauchemars, revivant la douleur, l'humiliation, l'impuissance. Ce moment qui t'avait traumatisé, hanté. Ce moment qui t'avait fait rejeter tout contact physique depuis, car toujours tu te souvenais d'autres mains sur ton corps, tu ressentais la même terreur.

Reisi mis à part, tu n'avais jamais mis personne au courant. Pas même ton ami plus tard, pas même ton père. Qu'aurait-il fait, de toute manière ? Il se serait moqué. Raconter ça te fut très pénible, mais nécessaire. Tu n'oublierais jamais le regard choqué, désolé de Reisi quand il entendit tes mots. De ce regard, il émanait tant d'amour, de volonté de te protéger, que tu osais te livrer comme jamais, que tu te sentais en sécurité, et te sentait enfin quelqu'un.

Une autre fois, tu racontas alors la suite de ton histoire .Ta solitude, et comment tu avais cru être libéré de cet enfer quand tu as rencontré Misaki. Ta peur quand tu l'as senti se détourner de toi. Ta colère, ta déception, ta haine quand tu as compris que ce clan que tu avais rejoint pour lui comptait plus que leur amitié. Ton profond malheur alors que tu avais perdu le seul à qui ta confiance fut jamais accordée. Alors tu t'étais replié sur toi-même, gardant un visage blasé comme masque, des remarques acerbes comme bouclier. Puis comment en le rencontrant, ta décision fut prise. Quitter les Rouges, pour quitter Misaki, mais surtout pour changer d'air. Jamais tu n'avais aimé HOMRA, rien à part l'aura ne les distinguait d'une bande de voyous de quartier. Quitte à avoir des pouvoirs, autant en faire quelque chose, comme le faisait Scepter 4. Eux au moins avaient une cause, un but. Peut-être que tu te sentirais enfin à ta place, si ta vie trouvait un sens ? Dans tous les cas, tu ne pouvais qu'être mieux chez les Bleus, loin de ce traître de Misaki, loin des flammes qui t'avaient toujours terrifiées.

La suite, Reisi la connaissait. Une fois membre de Scepter 4, ton comportement n'avait d'abord pas changé. Mais petit à petit, tu commençais à être étrangement bien au milieu des autres membres de la brigade spéciale, qui t'avaient accepté après un temps. Ces liens dont parlaient les Rouges, que tu avais toujours méprisés, pris pour des paroles en l'air, commençaient à se tisser tout doucement ici. Le QG devenait ta maison, tu se sentais Bleu, à ta place, et en étais heureux.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Lui. Reisi. Ton Capitaine. L'homme à qui tu devais tout ça, cette seconde chance, ce nouveau départ. L'homme à qui tu étais reconnaissant, sans l'avouer. L'homme à qui tu faisais étrangement confiance, avec qui tu te sentais à l'aise malgré son étrangeté relative. Ce même homme qui t'avait avoué ses sentiments, un soir où les bureaux étaient déserts. Cet homme qui te tenait dans ses bras. Que tu laissais te toucher. Tu étais bien avec lui. Tu lui faisais une confiance aveugle, et l'aimais. Il t'avait apprivoisé, d'abord mentalement, et avait réussi le tour de passe-passe de te donner confiance en lui.

Il t'embrassait au départ simplement, chastement, pour ne pas t'effrayer. Tu lui avais dit que tu détestais qu'on le touche, et à ta plus grande surprise, il l'avait accepté. Il t'avait dit que malgré ça il t'aimait et t'aimerait encore, qu'il le supporterait. Il t'avait dit qu'il serait là pour toi, qu'il ne t'abandonnerait pas. À ces paroles, il te semble que tu as pleuré. Reisi s'en tenait à ces mots, et continua de te couver d'amour, de te rendre si heureux. Il ne tentait jamais rien de plus que les chastes baisers auxquels tu avais consenti, alors que tu savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de te serrer dans ses bras, de ... de te faire l'amour.

Tu vivais chez lui, son absence t'était difficile. Un soir, tu vins te blottir contre son torse de ton propre chef, comme par un instinct qui t'avait prit. Même à travers le tissu de leurs pyjamas, la sensation de son corps contre le tien était nouvelle, étrange, chaude, mais pas désagréable. Ce geste pouvait paraître anodin, mais était pour toi un énorme pas, qui fit battre ton cœur à cent à l'heure. En levant tes yeux vers son visage, tu vis à ce moment Reisi heureux comme jamais, et tu lui souris. Ce soir là, tu t'endormis dans ses bras. Depuis des années, jamais tu n'avais si bien dormi.

Quelques jours plus tard, tu lui dis alors que tu étais prêt à un peu plus entre eux. Que tu voulais sentir son toucher, que tu aimais sa proximité et voulais découvrir ses caresses, tout doucement. Il n'était pas question de désir, tu étais bien loin d'éprouver ça, du moins pour l'instant. Mais pas à pas, tu te réconciliais avec le tactile. Ça ne te provoquait plus ce profond malaise auquel tu étais habitué. Reisi, plein de bonheur, commença alors à caresser ta joue, à passer sa main dans tes cheveux. Plus tard, à laisser ses mains frôler ton torse, caresser ton dos. Tu avais ressenti de l'appréhension à ce moment, t'étais un peu tendu. Mais Reisi posait son regard plein d'amour sur toi, te chuchotait des mots doux. Tout allait bien. Avec lui, tu découvrais que le toucher pouvait être agréable, exprimer de la tendresse, de la délicatesse, de l'amour. Tu apprenais à apprécier ses caresses, leur douceur, et même la sensualité qu'elles pouvaient revêtir. Bien sûr, il te restait un grand chemin à parcourir. Mais tu étais heureux, dans ses bras.


End file.
